


Cure What Troubles You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Movie/Christmas Movies, Consensual, Cookies, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, Family Dinner, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e10 Pio Ke Kukui Po'ele Ka Hale (When the Light Goes Out the House is Dark), Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sons, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve spends time with Danny, & the kids, He finds that it helps cures his broken heart, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Cure What Troubles You:

*Summary: Steve spends time with Danny, & the kids, He finds that it helps cures his broken heart, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was the holidays, Commander Steve McGarrett was still a little sad, after what he experienced courtesy of Greer, & Hassan. But, He is gonna put it behind him, cause he has his life to live. Plus, He has plans with his partner & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & his kids, Grace, & Charlie Williams.

 

Danny in the meantime, had a smile on his face, as he & his son took the last batch of cookies out of the oven. “Good job, Son, They are looking good”, “Yeah, Danno, Do you think that Uncle Steve will like them ?”, He asked with his open, & expressive eyes.

 

The Young Teenager came in, & took a look at the results of their work, & said this to them, “These look so good, Good Job, Uncle Steve will love these, They are the best ones so far”. Things were ready for their special night of holiday fun.

 

Steve made his way to Danny’s house, The Hunky Brunette was whistling a happy tune, as he got back in the truck, after making a pit stop at the local market for hot cocoa, & marshmallows. He knew that the evening will be a great one.

 

As soon as he got to Danny’s door, Grace, & Charlie greeted him in unison, “Uncle Steve !”, & he put his purchase down, so he could hug the precious kids properly. “We missed you so much”, The Little Boy declared. Grace said agreeing with her little brother.

 

“Sure did”, she said, as she kissed him on his cheek. “I missed you guys too, I am so sorry that I was away for a long time”, He said, as he hugged & kissed them on the top of their heads. “Come on, Let’s get the fun started”, The Blond ordered. The Former Seal said, “You heard the man, Let’s do it”, & they did just that.

 

They had a wonderful dinner that Danny had created, They all were talking about the holiday fun activities, that they had planned. Then, They had their fill of cookies, & hot chocolate, were watching a movie together.

 

The kids were sleep, Danny was checking on Steve, as the next movie started. “You doing okay ?”, The Loudmouth Detective asked, The Five-O Commander smiles, & said, “This is exactly what I needed, It’s a cure for what troubles you”, They kissed, & continued on with their evening.

 

The End.


End file.
